happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Get a Trick Out of You/Gallery
Images from the episode I Get a Trick Out of You. Note: All images are put in order. SweetCake.png|The birthday cake. 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg|Just a quiet day at a birthday party. IGTO1.png|Everyone is waiting. IGTO2.png|Looks like magic is about to start. IGTO3.png|Everyone is happy because of this! IGTO4.png|Empty stage. IGTO5.png|Boom! LumpyTheMagician.png|Lumpy the Magician. IGTO6.png|"I'm going to show you some magic tricks." IGTO7.png|Giggles is about to sneeze. Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png|Bare-dust smoke. IGTO8.png|Lumpy is ready to start. IGTO9.png|"My hand is empty!" Magic1.png|Lumpy's going to do a magic trick. Magic2.png|He pulled a bird from the hat. IGTO10.png|"Fly away, little bird!" IGTO11.png|Something went wrong. Magic3.png|"Oops!" Magic4.png|Okay, let's try another one. IGTO12.png|"I meant to do that, everything's okay!" IGTO13.png|"I don't need this bird anymore." IGTO14.png|"Let's continue our adventure in the world of magic!" LumpyNeedAVolunteer.png|"And now, I need a volunteer." IGTO15.png|Cuddles wants to take the part. IGTO16.png|"Aha! We have a volunteer!" IGTO17.png|Cuddles is happy. IGTO18.png|Lumpy looks at Cuddles. IGTO19.png|And Cuddles looks at Lumpy. Ghosthead.png|Cuddles' head passes through the box... Nohole.png|...without a hole being there. Magic! IGTO20.png|One of the most popular magic tricks. I Get a Trick Out of You.jpg|What could possibly go wrong? IGTO21.png|Cuddles doesn't look like he's in pain. Maybe everything's okay? IGTO22.png|"And now I'll show you that he's okay." Split.png|This should answer your question. Trick 1024x768.jpg|Ta-da! IGTO23.png|"Success?" IGTO24.png|"No! What have I done?" Snapshot 5 (12-24-2014 11-32 PM).png|Before the chaos. Lumpy eyes.png|Lumpy with weird eyes! IGTO25.png|The ambulance's siren. IGTO26.png|The ambulance. IGTO27.png|Is he dead? Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png|He's okay! sad.png|Lumpy is saddened with guilt. IGTO28.png|"Wait, Cuddles is alive?" IGTO29.png|"Yeah, good to see." relief.png|Now he's relieved. LumpysFeet.png|Lumpy is happy that Cuddles is alright, so he's about to put his hand on the door to relax. IGTO30.png|Suddenly the ambulance's doors open. fallingout.png|Now he's falling. IGTO31.png|"I need to do something fast!" IGTO32.png|There was no choice. IGTO33.png|Just imagine what Lumpy is thinking now. IGTO34.png|"That hurts!" IGTO35.png|Lumpy trying to think of what to do. IGTO36.png|"Aha! I can use Cuddles' intestines!" IGTO37.png|That's not a good idea. IGTO38.png|Because of this. IGTO39.png|Bye-bye, Cuddles! IGTO40.png|"I didn't think about that!" holdingon.png|The intestines are still in one piece despite the saw going through Cuddles' body. intestine.png|I guess Lumpy's magic trick worked after all! S2E39 The First Hospital of HTF.png|The hospital. hospital.png|That was convenient. IGTO41.png|Cuddles after an operation. IGTO42.png|"Can I enter?" Snapshot 4 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png|Feels so fine... IGTO43.png|"I'm really sorry." IGTO44.png|Cuddles tries to look at Lumpy. IGTO45.png|Lumpy is happy because Cuddles is okay. magicagain.png|How about another magic trick? IGTO47.png|"My hand is again empty." IGTO48.png|"Wait a few seconds..." IGTO49.png|"Ta-da! It's for you!" Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png|"How did that happen?" flowers.png|Cuddles is impressed by Lumpy's trick, so he does another. IGTO50.png|Lumpy shows a newspaper to Cuddles. IGTO51.png|"Now I'm going to fill this with water." IGTO52.png|"Hmm... Where can I get some water?" IGTO53.png|"Well, it's not water, but I can use it." bloodtrick.png|He once performed a disappearing act on his brain. dry.png|It's dry! Magic! Dead.png|Cuddles' blood. Death: Cuddles whathaveidone.png|"What have I done?! I killed Cuddles on purpose!" Lumpy shocked at what he's done. hopenoonesawthat.png|"I hope no one saw that." smokebomb.png|Smoke bomb! magicfail.png|Magic works in mysterious and wonderful ways. Death: Lumpy Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG